1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of ultra low-fat cheeses and and to the resultant ultra low-fat cheese products.
The method is characterized by a plasticizing step, such as high speed cutting action, or by action of ultrasound, to cause rupture of fat globules and to reduce the size of the protein matrix, creating microparticulation of the protein micelle clusters which obviates the need for added emulsifiers to stabilize fat or added stabilizers to prevent undesirable syneresis.
Cheese is one of the oldest manufactured food products known to man. It is eaten throughout the world and cheese consumption in the United States has been increasing through the years. However, this increased usage is contrary to today's recognized good health practices which recommend consuming low fat foods. Most commonly consumed cheeses contain at least 30% fat. Synthetic cheeses have been developed in an effort to reduce the fat content. However, numerous chemicals are used to substitute for the emulsifying, binding and sensory characteristics of high fat. Thus, the desire to provide more pure and chemically free foods is compromised. One might say the consumer's choice is either high fat or high chemicals.
The object of this invention is to produce a palatable and nutritious cheese product which is extremely low in fat, free from chemical emulsifiers and stabilizers, while retaining the texture, mouthfeel and flavor of conventional cheeses.
2. The Prior Art
No prior art is known which discloses or suggests the production of ultra low-fat cheese by use of a high speed cutting or similar plasticizing action to rupture fat globules and reduce most of the protein matrix to micro-particle sizes so as to eliminate the need for added chemical emulsifiers and stabilizers, while imparting the sensation of full fat products.
In my aforesaid co-pending application Ser. No. 115,767 there is disclosed a method for the production of a smooth homogeneous spreadable low-fat butter or margarine product which comprises first forming a relatively dry moisture-containing admixture of an edible protein composition and animal or vegetable fat, the admixture containing at least enough protein sufficient to emulsify the fat but less than the amount of protein which stabilizes the fat against plasticization, from about 15% to about 50% fat, and about 40% to 60% moisture. Thereafter, the admixture is plasticized by subjecting it to high speed cutting action at a temperature between about 35 degrees F. (2 degrees C.) and 100 degrees F. (38 degrees C.) to cause a rupture of the fat globule membranes. The cutting action is continued for a time from at least about 1 to 20 minutes sufficient to form a homogeneous plastic mass which is spreadable at both usual refrigerator and normal room temperature.
The present invention is based on the discovery that an ultra low-fat chemical-free cheese product can be prepared from a dairy base without the need for added chemical emulsifiers and stabilizers by subjecting the ingredients to an intense plasticizing action, such as high speed cutting action or ultrasound treatment to rupture the fat globules and reduce the protein matrix particle size.